the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SomeoneFedUp/Truth Behind the Ban, Main Story of Corruption
(I remind that you decide whether you want to read further and whether you want to speak about it. This is not a place for aggressive comments. No matter at whose side the aggression is directed, any type of open aggression will be removed. My task was to write about what has happened and to provide undeniable evidence for everything. Unimportant stories stay out of it). The''' truth''' behind my ban on diepio.wikia.com. A story with screenshots. ---- Accusations directed to me by bureaucrat ursuul will serve as a general subject to push further from. What was truly happening before I was banned: Previously, ursuul was coming up with random reasons to take away my Tag, the first story about corruption can be found here (note: that blog was not completed). As I created my blog which collected various evidence of crimes committed by wikia staff, at first ursuul even proceeded to thank me for the evidence I provided, as the wikia was working on their History Project. Before banning me, ursuul silently removed this comment as he came up with an idea to try to accuse me in "drama" instead. But I'm going to show who is truly responsible for this drama. I have to say, previously everything was already settled as wikia staff agreed in one voice that I can have my Tag back. Despite ursuul wasn't happy about this decision, in chat room, he even apologized for his previously rude conduct. (May 7th: link to chat log). Quoting: "Well, it used to be legitimate, & yesterday I was more restrained, but what with bastards IRL making my life hell, & you stirring up the Wiki, I’m a little frayed. I apologize for my conduct, SFU." - Later ursuul will proceed to take his apology back. So okay, at that time everything seemed to be settled. It seemed to be the end for drama. But no. Ursuul with a few users wasn't done. Certain aggressors proceeded to open a petition to remove my Tag for a zillionth time. . . . . . . . . This is when ursuul became "inspired" to take away my reward again. Ursuul stated that his wiki is "democratic" and I will have my Tag if majority supports me. He wanted me to lose it. I won it. I got no Tag. From this point there is no use to listen to his fairy tales about democracy. Additionally, ursuul, who will later proceeded to accuse me in "drama", told me by himself that I'm free to seek support among users. Quoting: "Go on, go get them, I'll wait". . . . For example, even administrator Banarama (aka SuperRobot9338) was encouraging me to "spread the drama". Quoting: "All you need is a counter-petition. Bring up a new petition showing why you believe your tag should stay. Message users. Spread the word. Do whatever you want". . . In the end, I could be left in peace with my Tag. Ursuul did not like that. So he proceeded to ban me. I have to note, during the last days Ursuul was endlessly threatening me with a ban and then was bullying me in chat room by giving an unfair kick because he accused me in spamming when the chat was empty. More about it: here and here. Now what was said about the ban: . . Reminder 1: Ursuul gave me a ban after saying things like: "Go on, go get them, I'll wait". Reminder 2: Administrator Banarama (SuperRobot9338): "All you need is a counter-petition. Bring up a new petition showing why you believe your tag should stay. Message users. Spread the word. Do whatever you want". Later ban time went up to 3 years and description was updated: . . . Even then ursuul couldn't write it without the lies. "Violating block appeal procedure by pestering administrators off-Wiki" is a reference to the story which can be read here. To be short, I existed on another wikia for a short period of time. Its bureaucrat named Zathsu (aka ZathusTheMaveV) was okay with my presence and stated about that multiple times. For example: . . . And here ursuul explained about the ban further: . . . . . . . . . . Now I proceed to expose the lies behind this thread: Behind the ban reason #2: Ursuul uses my statement "I follow only the true rules" as one of reasons to ban me. I have to note, after everything that he has done to me, after all his tricks, after he used rules as an excuse to do to users whatever he wants, if he comes up with a rule that I have to abuse someone, then I wouldn't do it. As simple as that. And still, I have committed no crimes. And he uses this statement as another reason to ban me for 2 years. Behind the ban reason #4: Those are long stories from the first blog, but what's worth a note, is that Ursuul accuses me in bringing demotion of old user MLD who was demoted for giving unfair bans in chat room. (This old case can be viewed here). Basically, ursuul is trying to say that it's my fault that MLD was demoted when it turned out that she was banning users for no reason. This is very disturbing. So ursuul states that my fault lies in crimes of other users. Behind the ban reasons #1 and #3: As for the first reason, ursuul says that 3 users suggested to ban me (because they claim that I harass them), but they have no single screenshot of me harassing them. But I do have evidence of those users harassing me. Since their names were used to build the lies, I have to open the truth. Before I proceed, you gotta remember that I'm not a machine and I can't remember every single thread where users were pestering me. In order to prevent this blog from getting completely too long, I will only provide evidence of endless messages written by these 3 users for last 3 weeks, as they demanded my ban. Taking a look into activity of: Aysh (Queen Aysha), Kuro (Kurofox zero) and Sm (Smgamermat77). This is an example how these people were messaging me all the time and were spreading the "drama" themselves. All together it forms a clear picture of what was happening. ---- Kurofox zero: Endless messages on my wall: Message 1, Message 2, Message 3, Message 4, Message 5. One of the aggressive comments on my blog. Here are some of the aggressive texts demanding my ban. Note, this user never provided a single piece of evidence about any rudeness from my side, he only kept screaming of how angry he is: Example 1, Example 2. ---- Smgamermat77: A thread where I was asking Ursuul to stop Kurofox zero from being rude. Smgamermat77 showed up there with an intention to humiliate me. She was always coming to me. I never came to her. (Besides, I even told ursuul that I'm not going to reply to her anymore at all). A thread where I'm talking to Zathsu (aka ZathusTheMageV). Even Smgamermat77 was told to leave me alone, she continued showing up. This is a history of a thread with an "outdated" opinion from Zathsu (ZathusTheMageV). Despite this thread was removed from my wall, Smgamermat77 proceeded to restore it in order to make me look like a bad person in the eyes of the community. Additionally, here is a proof that this opinion was outdated. This was Zathsu's last big and clear text telling people to leave me in peace: One of many places where Smgamermat77 was encouraging people to get me banned. ---- Queen Aysha: Leaving a message on my wall telling that I'm mentally sick. Not a full collection for her messages directed to people who supported me and those who had a neutral position. She was all around the wikia and chat room telling people to "hate" me: Message 1, Message 2, Message 3, Message 4. Message 5 - just an additional proof that I had supporters which she did not like. Additionally, one of the screenshots which shows that Queen Aysha also planed to turn Zathsu (ZathusTheMageV) against me as ursuul tells her that she is free to take part in those debates (while she was only being aggressive and telling lies about non-existent harassment from my side). . . . . . . Occasionally pretty much disturbing things could be heard, for example, such as "go die in hell": . . . After all, I never harmed her, and I did my best to seclude myself from her aggression: after all her aggressive comments, this was my last reply to Queen Aysha. But she never stopped messaging me, I even asked administrator Banarama (SuperRobot9338) to help me quit the drama, but he simply ignored my request. That's a good example of how wikia staff was always glad to accuse me in random things and gladly ignored my simple requests for help. ---- I would like to provide examples of what was going on in chat room on those days. Below are screenshots straight from the Chat Logs, so anyone can double check it any time. Example 1, May 19th: - Administrator Banarama (SuperRobot9338) promises to bring more "haters" to me, who would vote to remove my reward Tag. - Ursuul persuades Zathsu (ZathusTheMageV) to stop supporting my reward Tag in order to make me leave feeling "destroyed". . . . . Example 2, May 19th: - Ursuul mentions that his bot is capable of malfunctioning and did not record some arguments (directed to me). - Kurofox zero, who demanded my ban and voted against my reward Tag admits that in reality he wants to own that reward Tag instead of me. . . . Example 3, May 19th: - Ursuul (who claimed of being neutral) admits of gossiping behind my back and spreading this "drama". . . Example 4, May 19th: - Just another random proof that Ursuul was turning people against me and then forbidding me to talk to them, for example, this one is about Administrator Nobellion. . . . Example 5, May 19th: - Just another example of user Queen Aysha calling me mentally sick. . . Example 6, May 19th: - One of many proofs that she was the one who tried to talk to me all the time, and I ignored her. . . Example 7, May 20th: - Moderator Captain Hayden says that he brought back the hatchet against me because it's called "being a slippery snake" and proceeds to call me by names. . . . . . Example 8, May 9th: - Moderator Captain Hayden directly admits pestering me with messages to build birdhouses. . . . Example 9, May 6th: - This case went pretty far, this is an example of a thread how they were pestering/spamming me. Additionally, here they can be seen talking exactly about this type of spamming threads: . . . . . . . . . Example 10, May 6th: - Previously mentioned user Smgamermat77 is seen encouraging users to take part in this, plus talking about my "mental instability". . . . Example 11, May 6th: - Worth to note, wikia staff was nothing else than being rude and immature, and only one of the users named "Type: Sparky" tried to stop this nonsense. Example 12, May 8th: - I just ignore all of the pestering. While I ignore them, they keep trying to push me for a fight. . . . Example 13, May 13th: - And when I finally talk and say "bye", you can actually see that people are surprised to finally hear me. Because I did not talk at all. . . I guess those are enough of exmaple of who was really constantly attacked and what was going on in chat room and wikia pages. Now about ban reason #3: I provided a plenty of evidence, and that's not completely everything that I have, and while I am the one with evidence, ursuul provides these 4 useless links as a "harassment" from my side. Quoting the ban thread: Uno (link) Dos (link) Tres (link) Cuatro (link) Cinco — Personal testimony from Aysh that she was harassed by him. ''(No link, no proof). And that's it. 4 links and no real harassment from my side. And I am the one with evidence proving absolutely the opposite. On those threads I was only trying to peacefully talk to people whom ursuul turned against me (thankfully, even as I was banned, those people remained being neutral regarding my reward Tag, at least). As for those users who demanded my ban, anyone can simply check my Contributions, '''I never came to make a single post on their walls'. And how much they attacked me. Moreover, for example, here is the evidence of a story behind the "Uno" thread: Captain Hayden (who opened a petition to take away my rewards Tag) says that I deserve my Tag. . . . . This is Page where Captain Hayden agrees to close the petition against me but ursuul insists to keep it. . . . . . But later the mind of this user switches again. "It's called being a slippery snake", he said. ---- Conclusion: I never came to fight with anyone, those users were coming to me by themselves. They were constantly attacking me while ursuul blamed everything on me. I was banned for being a "central victim". Ban is for criminals, not for victims of crimes. I never came to message walls of my abusers, I ignored them. I was minding my business and occasionally took part in debates (moreover to which I was "invited"). As each creature in the world has a right for defense, I used nothing else than legit evidence to defend myself. I was banned for using legit evidence to defend my right to exist. For defending myself. Ursuul pretended that he keeps the order, but he was secretly turning people against me. Ursuul convinced half of the community into believing that I am the one who disturbs people. They were all attacking me, and because I was the target of all attacks, because I was a central victim, ursuul banned me instead of explaining community that mistakes are on their side. If they did not harass me then nothing would be happening at all. Ursuul was encouraging me to take part in debates, then I became a victim of lies and hypocrisy. And after it turned out that I'm capable of showing people the truth, after I gained support of many people, after I won the petition to keep my reward, ursuul proceeded to distort the reality, he used nothing else but lies to ban me. I can provide additional evidence to almost anything. I have the evidence, I have the truth. This is a case when the user was harassed by the bureaucrat and community. ---- But mainly, fault lies only with ursuul, who pretended to apologize, who was constantly fueling up the drama and turning people against me, who did not stop the crimes but banned the victim of crimes. For this he is a corrupt murderer. And with each day his crime gets bigger. The day should come when he will be held responsible for his crimes. No matter how hard corruption beats me, it will never beat the truth. And I will be the one showing it. I guess I have to remain on the wikia forever, seeking for justice until I reach it. ---- I can say with certainty, if someone suicidal was victimized on my place, then this story could turn out very and very badly. What was done there - was nothing else than endless attacks. Everyone seen it, everyone was a part of it. To those who decided to remain neutral regarding this matter: I understand your wish not to bother about anything. But neutral side is often a tool for evil. There are cases when people collapse on the middle of a road and lie there for 10 minutes, the crowd ignores them until car runs over the body. And even then, no one really cares. So what is it? Neutral or bad? (Answer is here, read it later). (Then why CC did nothing? Additionally, painful truth about zathsu and the ban from conception wikia: link). Category:Blog posts